


Sobriety Test

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: This is actually based on a true story. My cousin’s boyfriend (now husband) was messing around, being a show-off one day as we were all leaving the lake. He got pulled over by the highway patrol because they thought he had been drinking, which he hadn’t. Needless to say, he has never lived it down.





	Sobriety Test

Why did he have to be such a show off? Bellamy mentally scolded himself for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

He, Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln had been enjoying a nice day at the lake. They had ridden Lincoln’s jet skis, bathed in the hot sun, and swam to their hearts content. Once they had packed everything up, they piled into Bellamy’s 4Runner and began the windy drive out of the state park.

Sure, Bell had gotten a bit reckless making a few turns.; he was just showing off for his girlfriend in the passenger seat. Once he crossed that double yellow line a third time, he saw red and blue lights in his rearview.

_The officer walked up to the driver side window, his hands planted on his hips. His glasses made him look like a cop out of an eighties movie._

_“We been drinking today?” He immediatelty asked._

_“No, sir.” Bellamy answered, his eyes never wavering from the officer’s shade-clad ones._

_“Mind if we test that?” The officer asked, more like demanded. “Step out of the vehicle please, son.”_

Now Bellamy Blake stood outside his car, walking in a straight line.

The sound of giggles caught his attention, and he turned to see his sister and girlfriend attempting to stifle their laughter.

He glared at them. This wasn’t funny. Okay, maybe a little. He knew he was never going to live this one down, no matter how hard he tried.

“Alright, now recite the alphabet.” The officer demanded gruffly. This guy just didn’t want to accept the fact that Bellamy had been driving recklessly for the sake of having a bit of fun.

As Bellamy neared the end of the alphabet, the officer interrupted him.

“Alright, now stand on your left foot.”

Bellamy did as he was told. The urge to roll his eyes so great he had to shut his eyes briefly.

“Now stand with your feet shoulder width apart and watch my finger. Don’t turn your head; follow with your eyes only.” Officer Demanding ordered.

Bellamy watched the officer’s middle-aged finger move back and forth in front of his face for about fifteen seconds before the officer sighed.

“I guess you’re alright. Go ahead, but be mindful of how fast you’re going and how crazy you’re getting behind that wheel. Alright, son?” He arched an eyebrow at the young man who nodded silently.

“Thank you, sir.” Bellamy replied before walking back to his car door.

Bellamy heard impatient shushing coming from inside the car as he approached.

“What did you guys do?” He asked, suspiciously eying his sister’s uncontrollable shaking.

“Nothing, Bell.” O squeaked as she attempted to conceal her laughter.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but the smirk never left her lips. “We may or may not have recorded your sobriety test and put it on social media.”

“You what?” Bellamy felt his eyebrows raise into his hairline.

“It’s not a big deal, big brother,” O sighed impatiently. “Although, you’re already quite popular on YouTube; 148 views in the past three minutes. Maybe it’ll go viral!”

Clarke laughed, but Bellamy glowered. “Bell, it’s going to be fine. It was just innocent fun. You can’t look me in the eye and honestly tell me that that wasn’t funny!”

Clarke rested a hand at the nape of Bellamy’s neck, her fingers gently toying with the curls there; a comforting gesture to her boyfriend. Bellamy sighed, remembering that this was his little sister and the love of his life he was talking to.

His lip twitched in amusement. “I guess it was a bit funny…” He grudgingly admitted.

“I told you,” Clarke smiled, her hand stayed on his neck and her eyes held a mischievous glint. “Now, let’s head home. And this time, let’s try to not get pulled over again, okay babe?”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Bellamy smiled before leaning in to give his Princess a kiss.

 


End file.
